A pro's 7 strategies to win his heart
by Candy-and-Bunnys
Summary: Hinata has been watching Naruto since forever, yet everytime she tries to find a way to confess something goes wrong. But with her best freind Tenten's help, she will when his heart with these 7 strategies or not at all.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1, Thoughts_**

 _~Hinata's **POV**_

There he was, Naruto Uzumaki, right outside the window playing dodgeball with the other freshmen. While she, Hinata Hyuga, was in the middle of her second year's class, class A (a class for Intelligent student's). A ball hit's Naruto in the head and in split second after, Hinata herself was hit in the head by Tenten, " you do know the class is over right?" she said staring at her with concern.

"Oh, right!" Hinata said as she started to pack her school bag. As Hinata and Tenten walked out of the classroom door Tenten turned her attention to Hinata.

"Also you're acting like a stalker," she said noticing Hinata's gaze at Naruto who was going up to his classroom. Hinata eye's widened as she turned to Tenten surprised by what she had just said, she quickly turned the other way.

"Am I really?" she said staring at the ground, but also still trying to get a glance at Naruto before he went to his classroom.

"Yeah, you are," she said still noticing her gaze.

It was silence until Naruto was out of Hinata's sight," I can't help it he's just perfect, just look at his smile" she said Hinata herself didn't just have a crush on him, she was obsessed with him. "I mean seriously, the way he loves ramen, the way he competes against Sasuke, the way he sleeps in class, and the way he uses his eraser."

Tenten looked at her with confusion, "why and how do you know how he uses his eraser?" but Hinata was too stuck in her own imagination to hear her.

~ _Naruto's **POV**_

Naruto sat there with both of his hands holding up his head, staring at his test paper ' _how am I supposed to answer this'_ he thought to himself. He looked at Kakashi sensei who was smiling (with his mask still on) directly at him ' _he knows I can't answer this._ _I got it I'll just write something really cool on this like "I'm too smart for this" and stuff.'_

He looked back at his paper ' _Nah, I can do this, I know I can'_ He heard someone handing in their paper, of course, it was Sakara Haruno she was a genius, he looked back at his paper ' _come on Naruto you can do it!'._

Another person turned in their paper Naruto looked up to get a glance at who it was ' _Sasuke Uchiha! ugh, screw it!'._ "I'm done!" Naruto yelled loud enough that even people outside the door could hear. Everyone in the class turned towards him not because they thought, ' _why did he yell?'_ More like, _'HE finished third?'_

"Okay..., you don't have to yell you can just turn it in," Kakashi sensei said also looking confused.

He made his way to Kakashi sensei's desk when passing Sasuke's desk he smiled and turned to him, " surprised?" he said smirking like an idiot.

Sasuke smirked at him, " You do know I still finished before you right? " Naruto's idiotic smirk turned into a frown, he mumbled something under his breath as he continued making his way to Kakashi sensei's desk.

On his way back to his desk he heard someone say, "man I must be getting dumber" and "what a drag" probably Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto sat back down at his seat, bored he feel's a hand touch his shoulder. He turn's around, "what?" he askes Choji Akimichi who give's him a thumbs up, "hehe," he said smiling at Choji.

Choji goes back to his bringing his head down low enough for Naruto to make eye contact with the girl who's been stalking him for almost three years, "hey Choji doesn't that girl look familiar" he whispers to Choji still keeping eye contact with her.

"Huh, oh her, nope," Choji says looking back at her, "but she seems frozen since you noticed her"

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" he said as an instinct later she disappeared, "Waoh, did you see that?!"

Choji turned and looked at me, " Yeah Sasuke's fangirls just keep getting weirder right?" Choji said looking at where the girl used to be.

"Yeah," Naruto said taking a huge swallow, "but you don't think she's a ghost do you?" he said turning back to his empty desk.

Choji looked at him, "maybe" he said turning back to his unfinished test paper.

~ _Hinata's **POV** , Afterschool_

"He thinks I'm a ghost!" Hinata said talking to Tenten, "I mean yeah that was pretty weird but... forget it the problem is that Naruto doesn't even know me"

"I know right, you live only two blocks away, you guys go to the same bus stop and everything," Tenten said waiting for the bus.

"Yeah," she said getting ready to board the bus, "see you tomorrow," she said as the bus doors closed, "ahh" she sat down at the back of the bus, nobody ever sat there it was practically a free whole three seats. Now she just waited for her stop but fell asleep on the way home.

"Hey" she heard a strong voice, probably a male, "huh?" as she looks Naruto see the owner of the voice, "Uhh Naruto?!"

"Heh it looks like you know me, I guess I am a pretty popular guy," he says smirking like an idiot, "but are you a ghost?"

"Huh, me?...umm... uh... er no," she said looking at him surprised to see him there.

"Aww, that's lame," he said as he sat next to her.

" You're umm... sitting here?" she asked his action.

"well I told Sakura and Sasuke that was gonna sit next to a ghost so yeah can't go back their," He said looking at his feet, " so..."

' _His trying to start a conversation, i should help'_ Hinata looked at him about to say how closed they lived next to each other ' _I cant do it, his cute when he's like this all make it last as long as possible, even better all take a picture.'_ She reached for her phone and took a snapchat as quick as possible. As soon as her thumb hit the button on her phone she heard _"_ _CLICK"_ Naruto turned to her with a questioning face. "It's uhh not what it looks like."

 _Bunus **POV**_

Kakshi sensei was on his way home thinking about his class how it would be loud but on test days it would be quiet. He sat on the couch, cut on the TV, and pulled out the test paper's he went through every single one, tired while doing it.

"This is defintly something else," he said smiling with on at naruto's test paper. He grabbed his red pen and wrote a 'F' right next to his only word's on the paper, he put the paper with the other graded paper's and proceeded on.

The papers reads: _I'm too smart for this stuff._

'


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: fate_**

"Uhh it's not what it looks like" I says looking at Naruto's questioning face, " than uhh, what is it ?" he asks looking, '...well...um..not what you think?" Hinata says thinking, ' _I'm am such an idiot, IDIOT"_ Naruto wraps his arm around me.

"Don't worry, about it, I'm a pretty popular guy" he says, I'm relief and let the tense out of my shoulder's and relax until I realized I was relaxing in Naruto's arm. I try my best to stay relaxedand not tensen up, but in I end up shivering in his arms.

If he didn't realize in my arms, then now he defintly did now. He loked at me with concern, "are you oka-" he was about to say ti'll Choji and Shikamaru popped out of the seats inf ront of us as staring, "So Naruto, you got yourself a girlfriend, eh?" Choji said as if he was a proud father, "yup," he answered with surity, ' _what_ ' I thought to my self.

"Looks like Naruto got a girlfriend before you Shikamaru, you should really just confess to Tameri already" Choji said chuckling at Shikamaru, "what a drag" Shikamaru looked at me, "is Naruto really your boyfreind? " he said with a unbeliving face.

"Good question" Neji said popping up from the seat behind us cracking his knuckles. I felt Naruto arm shiver He lowered himself towards me, "Hinata help me out her plz, I'm surrounded" he whispered in my ear, "um...yeah?" I say in a unoticable questioning voice.

"Hinata if he's threating you then I can just beat him up right now" Neji says unsure of my answer. Choji glares at Neji, " why don't you just worry about your own girlfriend" Choji says straight across from Neji's face. ' _girlfriend ?_ '

I turn my head so I could see the girl Neji was sitting with while they argued with each other ' _I could notice that hair from a mile away_ ' I reach my hand behind my seat to give the girl a high-five. Just as expected Tenten slaps it, _hard, and it's loud._

All the guys look at us, and we both shrug at the same time, they turned back towards eachother and continues the argument. I turn towards the bus window and giggle.

Finally the arguement stopped, "well, this is our stop" Choji said as he grabbed his bag and Shikamaru followed behind. Neji raised a eyebrow, "jesh, it was just a prank" Naruto said to Neji while relaxing in his seat, I noticed that his arm was removed from behind me. And guess that I was just relieved and relaxed.

" _Click"_ I heard, it was coming from Naruto. I gave him a questioning look, "payback" he said shrugging in his seat, putting his phone away. The bus stopped, "well... um this is my stop" I say in a rush. I leave the bus with Neji guiding me home.

Naruto gives Neji a rasberry from inside the bus, "ugh..." he says indisgust. The bus started to move until a sudden stop, "...?" Someone gets out the bus and runs towards us, "Hey wait up" Neji raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "sorry just remembered this was my stop" Naruto says trying to catch his breath.

It's silence the way to our homes, I could tell it was killing Naruto, "Soo..., this is akward" he says trying to start a conversation. Both me and Neji look at him, I turn back to the concrete in order to lower his nerves, "Okay..., I get you guys are very quite people" he say turning the opposite direction of Nejis gaze.

"Well,... this is were, WE depart" Naruto says running to his dorm. "Naruto lives in a dorm?!" I say to Neji, "Yeah I guess so.." he answers. I take a pic of the dorm, "perfect, another facted learn" ' _about Naruto, that is'_ I whisper to myself.

Neji raised eyebrow at me, I didn't know what to say back so I just ignored it, "so..., you and Tenten" I say bringing that up. Neji doesn't even look at me, he doesn't care.

Neji raises an eyebrow at me, "what does it manner to you?," he says giving me a look i couldn't quite describe, he turns to face his front, I stop in his tracks. He looks at me, "something wrong?" I run to catch up with him, "nothing, i'm just curious?" I say bending my head towards his face.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat" he said as we turned into the Hyuga's resident, " but..um..weren't you asking about me and Naruto."

He gives me a not quite glare, but a glare, "Well this cat has nine lives" He says opening the door for me _'well, that the end of this conversation'_

I walk in the house were I find Hinabi on our red velvet custom made couch eating cookies while watching her favorite show _'Catsracket'_ I never understood this show it was just cartoon cats standing in up wereing different clothesreprensenting who they were, they didn't even speak english.

I pour myself a cup of milk and sit on the couch I pick up a cookie, "Hinabi, I want to watch something else" I say dipping my cookie in the cup of milk. Hinabi slides herself of the couch, "but, I was here first," she says, "fine," I submit easily.

I can't help but watch the show the show it was actually pretty interesting," I'm off to bed, you should be too" I say to Hinabi, "okay," she cuts of the TV and walks up stairs following my steps. I lay in my drifting of into my never nightmare dreams.

 **Bonus POV:**

The Ragdoll princess cat yelped as she was suddenly in the air for once she felt safe she couldn't help but purr, "meow mrr?" she asked "mrr." he said showing his true face, the evil saimese wizard cat was kittenaping him, "MOEW!" the cat princess yelled for Main-coon in fluffy fur.

He was too busy fighting the persain witch cat, with his final blow he looked for his Ragdoll princess cat, "meow?"

 **What will happen next in catsracket.**

 ** _Candy-and bunnys_** :

 **I won't always write bonus POV's all the time, just wanted to let you know.**


End file.
